


Are You, Like, Marcel's Brother Or Something?

by Tommo_xx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Smut, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommo_xx/pseuds/Tommo_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larcel smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You, Like, Marcel's Brother Or Something?

"Louis stay behind please." Mr.Cunnings, Louis' science teacher said.  
Louis sighed and watched as the rest of the class filled out of the door.  
Mr.Cunnings motioned for Louis to come to his desk and Louis trudged towards him.  
Louis knew his teacher asked him to stay back because of his grades, its become a regular thing.  
"Louis I am sick and tired of having this frequent chat about your grades, I'm afraid I'm going to have to get you a tutor." Mr. Cunnings explained.  
"Are you serious?" Louis whined. The teacher nodded and Louis said, he didn't think his grades were that bad.  
He's a teenager who likes to hang out with his friends and fuck both guys and girls not sit at home like a nerd and complete his homework and revise for up-coming tests.  
"Now, I have spoken to Marcel, do you know Marcel?" The teacher asked, Louis nodded, Marcel was a geek who sat at the back of the glass in the corner away from the world.  
Marcel didn't like to socialize with people, mainly because most people he met would call him a nerd and a geek, if you really got to know him he was a nice guy.  
"Tomorrow I would like you to speak to Marcel about meeting up in your free time so he can tutor you for the test coming up in two weeks" Louis' teacher explained.  
Louis nodded before his teacher dismissed him.  
The next day Louis sneaked away from his friends and exchanged numbers with Marcel.  
He told Marcel to text him his address later and what time he should come after school Louis was laying in bed watching Family guy when his phone buzzed.  
He checked his phone. 

1 New Text Message.  
**23, Underwood Lane come at noon, don't forget your books. -Marcel **  
Louis didn't reply he set his phone on his nightstand and went to sleep. Louis told his mum he needed to go to his tutors house tomorrow so in the morning at ten a.m his mum woke him up, Louis never usually got up until about one in the afternoon but of course he had to go to Marcel's house.  
Louis dressed in some tight black jeans, a top and some trainers, he put his science books in a bag and made his way to Marcel's house.  
He pressed the doorbell and Marcel came to the door rubbing his eyes. He obviously just woke up.  
His hair didn't have gel in it, there was a nest of curls on his head, he wasn't wearing glasses and his chest was bare revealing many tattoo's.  
"Are you like Marcel's brother or something?" Louis asked.  
Marcel let out a nervous chuckle. "No Louis, its me, Marcel" He said smiling.  
Louis' eyes widened how could Marcel be so hot?  
Everyone knew him as the geek who does all his homework and goes home everyday to revise.  
"Come In." Marcel said opening the door wider.  
Louis stepped in still in shock. Marcel put on a purple jack wills jumper and lead Louis to his room.  
Louis set his books out on Marcel's bed and Marcel got his out of his school bag.  
"So what is it you need help with?" Marcel asked flipping his curls out of his eyes, distracting Louis.  
"Urm..Well...Basically I just don't pay attention in class so I..Don't really know what were learning." Louis said, looking down at Marcel's hands, realizing just how big they were.  
Marcel chuckled.  
"Well were learning about micro-organisms" He said.  
Louis looked as confused as ever.  
"You look so different how comes you gel your hair for school and wear glasses?" Louis blurted out.  
Marcel chuckled again, he does that a lot!  
"I don't know it just gives me a smarter look, I don't really need glasses only a little bit" Marcel smiled.  
"You look hot right now, you should come to school like this" Louis said running his fingers through Marcel's soft curls.  
Marcel blushed and looked down. Louis smirked and leaned forward to Marcel.  
Marcel looked up and his eye's went wide at how close Louis was.  
Louis leaned forward so his lips were blushing against Marcel's.  
"Do you want to kiss me?" Louis teased.  
Marcel leaned that tiny bit closer and his lips touched Louis'.  
Louis pulled Marcel so he was sitting on his lap, his arms were around Marcel's waist while Marcel's were around Louis' neck.  
Louis kissed harder until he pulled away.  
Marcel's lips were swollen from kissing.  
"Ever fucked a guy Marcel?" Louis smirked.  
Marcel shook his head.  
"But I've fingered myself."  
Louis stared at the boy.  
"That is so hot." Louis said before re-attaching his lips to Marcel's. Louis grinded onto Marcel's growing erection.  
"Oh." Marcel moaned grinding back down onto Louis.  
"I want you to suck my dick." Louis said, pulling away from the kiss.  
"Okay." Marcel agreed.  
He was up for anything, he was a totally different guy outside of school.  
Marcel undressed Louis and pumped Louis' cock a few times before leaning his head between Louis' legs.  
Marcel licked the head of Louis' cock and Louis moaned tugging and Marcel's curls.  
In the past Marcel had realized tugging on his curls was a major turn on for him.  
Louis pushed Marcel's head down and started fucking his mouth violently.  
Marcel gagged and started choking. Louis took his hand of Marcel's head.  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Marcel." Louis said.  
"Do it again" Marcel said.  
"Huh?" Louis asked in confusion.  
"I Like it." Marcel said.  
Marcel went back down sucking on Louis' dick before Louis pushed Marcel's head down again.  
Louis moaned and came down Marcel's throat.  
"C-Can I ride you?" Marcel asked Louis, Louis was shocked, never in a million years would he imagine those words coming out of Marcel's mouth.  
Louis nodded and Marcel passed him some Lube and a Condom. "Naughty boy fingering yourself." Louis smirked at Marcel.  
Marcel undressed himself as he was still fully clothed and bent over so Louis could prep him.  
He fingered himself last night so he shouldn't be really tight.  
Louis lubed up 3 fingers and pushed his middle finger in Marcel's not-so-tight hole.  
Louis added another two fingers along side his middle one and thrust them in and out quite first.  
"Uh...Louehhh" Marcel moaned.  
When Louis thought Marcel was stretched enough he put the condom on and a bit of Lube on and Marcel hovered above Louis' dick.  
Marcel started to sink down and hissed at the burning.  
"H-Hurts" Marcel whined.  
"Relax babe, It will get better" Louis said.  
Marcel lifted himself up and sunk back down, he moaned feeling the pain coming to pleasure, he lifted again and when he sunk back down he moaned, Louis hit his prostate.  
"Hit there again" Marcel moaned. Louis gripped Marcel's hips and met Marcel's downwards thrusts.  
Marcel was bouncing up and down on Louis' dick as fast as he could.  
"Marcel, so tight..uh...s-so good." Louis moaned, Marcel replied with a moan.  
"I'm gonna cum" Louis moaned, he thrust a few more times before he came in the condom.  
Marcel got off Louis' dick.  
"Gonna suck you until you come." Louis smirked.  
He bent down and took Marcel in his mouth.  
Louis hallowed his cheeks and sucked hard.  
"C-cumming!" Marcel moaned.  
A couple seconds after with a moan of "Louueh" He came down Louis' throat.  
"You should be like this more often" Louis chuckled.


End file.
